Free Hugs! Jelsa Edition
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: What will you do if you see Jack Frost outside a cafe holding a "free hugs" sign? Just some random story I thought. Heads up for OOC!


**Author's Note: **So, I initially wrote this story for Shinichi and Shiho pairing but I just want to see what it would look like if I wrote this for JElsa. AU!

Btw, I already thought of a multi-chaptered story for JElsa, I just have to actually, write it. So, wait for it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen and Rise of the Guardians, so is How to Train your Dragon, Tangled, Brave and Hercules.

* * *

** Free Hugs – Jelsa Edition**

"Okay, just stand here, Jack. We'll be in that café over there watching, in case you get bombarded by girls so we can laugh," Eugene laughed, pointing to the café he and everyone else would be waiting. "With your "apparent good looks", I'm sure you'll be dead in no time. Good luck!"

Jack frowned and glared at his so-called friends, who happened to be sticking out their tongues at him as they retreated to the safety of the café. If this is what his people meant by "the college life," then he wasn't exactly feeling the thrill of "really living." He sighed as he held up the "free hugs" sign, trying to ignore a group of giggling high school girls coming his way.

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, that's right, he lost a bet at that party yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_Who do you think will win Eugene or Hiccup on a game of darts?" Rapunzel announced as she downed all her soda_ _in one gulped before grinning. Here they are, in Jack, Hercules Eugene and Hiccups's apartment playing some kind of board games. Yeah, really lame for college students, but they prefer to play this kind of boring stuff than to go out and party like wild animals._

"_I bet $10 on Hiccup!" Merida exclaimed which her friend, Meg nodded in approval._ _Astrid__ giggled when she put $10 on Eugene's bowl which earns her a glare from her boyfriend of 2 years, Hiccup._

"_Way to stick on your boyfriend, Astrid…" This earned him laughs from their friends. Out of_ _all the commotion, Jack Frost is leaning on the counter in his kitchen, silently eating cereal in the middle of the day with the usual Hercules beside him, typing like maniac in his laptop._

"_Oi! Jack! Herc! Place your bets!" Rapunzel said from where she was sitting beside_ _her boyfriend, Eugene. Hercules, not even lifting his head from his laptop, waves a good $10 before putting it on Eugene's bowl. Jack just looked at him incredulously._

"_You're seriously joining?" He asked as he put the empty container on the sink._

"_Yeah, besides they won't settle down if we don't give in to their stupid bet anyway."_

"_Suit yourself; I'm not spending my money on that bet." He said before sitting down on the_ _couch._

"_Oh really, Jack?" Shinichi looked at Merida who was grinning madly at him._

"_Really."_

"_Well, what can you do if I have your wallet here with me?" Merida waved his wallet in the air and Jack_ _looked astounded before yelling._

"_Hey, give that back!"_

"_Not, if you don't join us!"_

"_I'm not joining into some kind of stupid bet!"_

"_Well then say goodbye to you-"_

"_Fine! I'm with Hiccup!" If it's possible, Merida's grin grew even wider as Jack snatch his wallet_ _back and placed $10 on Hiccup's bowl._

"_Okay, whoever loses will stand ALONE in front of Starbucks down the alley holding a sign of_ _free hugs for two to three hours!" Rapunzel exclaimed. Nevertheless, it seems like it's a very unlucky day for our resident heartthrob, Eugene won, as predicted. So, our great Jackson Overland Frost along with Merida will have to stand in front of a café holding that stupid sign._

**End of flashback**

"Wow, you're so handsome!" squealed a high school girl as she hugged him tightly, with her two other bubbly friends following behind, much to his dismay. They all hugged him as if they were children hugging a man in a giant bear costume, back when he was in high school and sometimes now, he would enjoy all the attention except he swore one of them was touching his ass!

They reeked of perfume and nasty candy smelling lip balm. He tried really hard to not push them off, but his patience only went so far.

He then wondered, were the hugs supposed to be reciprocated? If they were, then he must have been doing it all wrong.

The next hug was from a little girl, and due to his soft spot for children, he hugged her back and even gave her a little smile. She then asked her mother if she could keep him 'cause he was cute, which was kind of weird, but luckily her mom said, "Maybe when you're older." That was equally as weird, but he let it slip.

Several more dozens of people came, hugged him especially when they recognized him as the _Heartthrob Frost _of Disney U, and went on their ways as casually as they came. It was strange to say the least. What compelled people to go and hug a complete stranger because he held a "Free hugs" sign? It didn't make sense, but he did remember that his mother used to always say when he was younger, "A Hug is the best medicine there is." He used to believe her, but nowadays, he couldn't say much. Maybe hugs just didn't work for him?

Jack watched as the group of girls walked away after hugging him. There were five girls in total and each one held on too long for comfort. He wouldn't be surprised if they had slipped their numbers into his pocket and giggled about it to their friends afterwards.

"_Crazy girls…"_ He thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

He sighed as his saw another girl approach him. Except this girl was different from the usual giggly girls that came up to him. She looked about his age, and he felt that the time stopped as he saw the cerulean eyes of the girl, her hour glass body, full chest and never ending legs. She is the far most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She looked kind of bored but her eyes gave her away, the rims of her eyes had a tad bit of red, clearly saying that she's been crying and her eyes spelled out to him that even if she looks nonchalant on the outside, she's a wreck on the inside.

The girl stopped and stood in front of him, giving him a blank look. He could tell she was distressed about something, considering her tightened fists and trembling shoulders. He couldn't tell if she was trying to suppress crying or was really angry, but whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't something good.

She was quite pale, but not sickly pale. She had a blue chiffon summer dress topped with a light white cardigan. Despite looking very beautiful– if he could say so - she herself, lacked "life." She looked downright depressed, which didn't suit her at all, he decided.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he opened his arms out for her, much to his surprise. Never once in his life would he think that he wants to hug a girl who he barely even knew and the said girl was giving him a glare. For all he knew, he's a retard when it comes to girls, but there is something in her that made him want to warp his arms around her. The girl stared at his open arms for a minute, before running into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her fists balled up his shirt.

Jack just blinked down at her, debating what he should do.

Upon feeling wetness on his shirt, he realized that she was crying. Not being able to stand watching a girl cry, he did what he usually did for his friends and younger sister when they would cry. He dropped the "Free hugs" sign and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Awkwardly, he patted her back affectionately, imagining his friends in the café laughing at him. Not that he cared though.

They stood like that for several minutes, just silent embracing and blushing from Jack's side.

She sniffled, and raised her head, looking up at him curiously. Realizing how awkward the situation must be for him, she let go, blushing. "Uh… sorry, about that!" she said, wiping her eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

Jack just stared at her like a gaping fish. Noticing his own staring, he shook his head, "Nah, it's okay. Obviously, you're sad about something. "

"Hm, thanks… I just…nevermind." The said girl was about to walk away when Jack's voice stopped him.

"Jack Frost and you are?" he said, extending his hand out to her.

"So, you're that heartthrob, huh? I'm Elsa Arendelle." She smiled.

"If you don't mind, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Actually, I do mind… Now, if you will excuse me…"

"Wait!" Jack honestly didn't know what he was doing at the moment. He was running purely on impulse, and it was probably making him look like an idiot. He didn't know why, but he wanted to learn more about this girl. As corny as it sounded, he felt like there will be many more times that they will cross paths in the future, like there was a reason why they met today.

"How about we talk now? If you're not busy or anything. If you want, we could go to a restaurant or the park or something…," he said, slightly nervous.

He was never good with the ladies.

Elsa lifted one of her brows, and smirked, "Sure, but how about you ask me normally to go on a date, Mr. Smooth?"

Jack frowned, and made a sound similar to, "che." Elsa smirked, before giving a small nod and decided to tell him anyway, why in the world she was crying in the middle of the street. "Just so you know, I had a row with my sister and this was the first time, just because of that stupid boyfriend of hers."

Jack just nodded at her, not knowing what to say. After seeing Jack's discomfort, Elsa continued, "You're not really used to these kinds of things, are you? Never thought that the heartthrob that everyone knows of is actually dumb to asking girls out."

He just glared at her, "Well, I'm sorry then…" He sarcastically replied, he doesn't know why he felt comfortable with her, but he liked it so he'll just shrug it off for a while.

As they walked side by side, Elsa popped up a question. "Just wondering, why were you holding a 'Free hugs' sign anyways? That's not going to get you laid you know," she said teasing him as she send him a smirk on his way.

"Just lost a bet, yesterday…Now, that I think about it, Merida should be here with me too." He frowned but then disregards it, because if she were with him, he may not have the face to talk to her.

Jack's friends all stared, wide eyed and mouth agape. Did Jackson Overland Frost just left with a girl? Nonetheless, the Elsa Arendelle of Disney U?

"Well, it looks like Frost doesn't know who she is…"Hiccup noted.

"That's a first, she's like the most popular in school…maybe I should hold a free hugs sign too." Eugene was about to stand up when Rapunzel pulled him by his ears.

* * *

**A/N: **Recycled story; it was fun, anyway! Review?


End file.
